Halloween
by miiaPotter
Summary: Algo cortito que escribí el día de Halloween. Godric Hollow's el día de brujas


Gritos se escuchaban desde las calles, niños pidiendo caramelos, niños acostados sobre las hojas secas de los árboles, niños corriendo asustándose unos a los otros. Halloween podía olerse en el aire, ráfagas de viento bailaban con los cabellos de Mary mientras caminaba hacia la iglesia del pueblo.

Junto a la iglesia, se encontraba el cementerio, el cual en la noche de los muertos vivos, parecía más espeluznante que siempre. No había nadie a la vista, o eso parecía.

Mary entro en la iglesia y rezo por sus niños que caminaban libremente por las calles con sus compañeros pidiendo por dulces. Lo hacia cada Halloween, desde hacia 8 años, desde que sus hijos habían empezado a salir a pedir dulces con su padre.

Cuando ella era niña, su madre rezaba por ella. Pero su abuela no lo hacia por su madre. Eso es por que en el año 1981, cuando su madre estaba todavía embarazada de ella, un asesinato cruel había ocurrido en el pueblo. Godric Hollow nunca había sido el mismo desde entonces. Al principio Halloween estaba estrictamente prohibido de celebrar. Ahora 30 años más tarde, el ambiente ya se había calmado. Pero Mary nunca había cobrado la paz.

Ella conocía del mundo mágico, de las horribles historias sobre Voldemort, y los Mortígafos. También conocía sobre Harry Potter y la guerra en donde había derrotado al mago más peligroso del mundo mágico. Pero a pesar de que había terminado todo, ella sabía que todo podía volver a caer en pedazos.

Al terminar de rezar salio de la iglesia y miro hacia el cementerio pidiendo paz por todas esas personas que descansaban bajo la tierra. Al mirar con detenimiento vio una familia arrodillada junto a dos tumbas blancas.

Intento acercarse pero se quedo muda al ver como la mujer pelirroja sacaba un palito de madera y hacia aparecer un ramo de flores blancas para después depositarlos en la tierra. El hombre miro a su mujer con una sonrisa y se levanto del suelo, llevando a su hija menor de la mano. Ya los niños eran adultos.

Mary había visto la misma sucesión de magia y la familia de 5 desde hacia años. Nunca interrumpía ni les hablaba, pero ella sabía que ellos notaban su presencia.

Ese año al seguir caminando por la calle, sonrío al ver como la estatua del barrio cambiaba de forma y tomaba la de los cuerpos de la familia Potter, cuando aun estaba unida.

xxxxxx

Era 31 de Octubre y Harry sabía que irían a visitar a sus padres.

Después de un día largo en la casa de los Weasley comiendo dulces y decorando con calabazas para poder celebrar la cena anual de Halloween, Harry se disculpo un momento con el resto.

Esa tarde habían ido al cementerio a ver a James y a Lily y darle sus respetos. Al volverse con su familia había visto a la misma mujer que veía todos los años parada junto al cementerio sonriendo hacia si mientras los contemplaba.

Ya no le preocupaba verla. Sabía que era una squib, sabia que los conocía y que los respetaba, pero sabía que la mujer no descansaba en paz.

Al retirarse al jardín de la numerosa familia pelirroja, desapareció hacia Godric Hollow. Camino, y camino hasta encontrarse en la casa donde alguna vez vivieron sus padres. A lo lejos vio dos niños caminando con su padre volviendo a su hogar. Los siguió con sigilio.

Al llegar a una casa humilde de dos plantas, la puerta se abrió y reveló a Mary, quien abrazó a sus niños y les insistió que deberían haber salido más abrigados. A su marido le dio una sonrisa y una taza de, lo que parecía, chocolate caliente para calentarse en esa noche de Octubre.

Harry esperó que la puerta se cerrara para acercarse al hogar. Desde afuera podían escucharse las risas y gritos de los niños mientras le mostraban sus calabazas y bolsas llenas de dulces a su madre.

El mago se puso de cuclillas y dejo un sobre con el nombre de la squib sobre la alfombra de entrada que decía Bienvenido en una caligrafía gris.

Sonriendo observó por la ventanilla como la mujer le sacaba los sacos a sus niños mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa para cenar. Harry se prometió a si mismo, nunca dejar que nada malo les pase.


End file.
